Autobús
by HotaRu YaOiGirL
Summary: Poco después de caminar dos cuadras entre solitarias calles, por fin llegó a la parada de autobús más cercana. Se acomodó en la banca de madera que allí se encontraba y no pudo evitar dirigir sus pensamientos a una posible resolución a su tan problemática falta. Aún no lograba entender cómo su relación con Sasuke había llegado a tales extremos. / Happy SasuNaru Day!


_**Datos:**_

✖ _**Titulo:**_ _"Autobús."_

✖ _**Autor:**_ _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

✖ _**Advertencias:**_ Slash/Yaoi - Ooc - AU - One-shot - groserías - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

✖ _**Pareja:**_ Sasuke&Naruto

✖ _**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

_**~¤~¤~¤~ Autobús ~¤~¤~¤~**_

-Sí, sí… ya entendí, Teme… ¡Pero no fue a propósito!... Eres un maldito trastornado, Sasuke… ¡Ya cállate de una vez! ¡No fue para tanto y lo sabes!... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y eso que carajos tiene que ver?!... ¡No me jodas!... ¡Deja de culparme, si te despiden eres tú el del problema, no yo!... ¡Mentira, eso nunca pasó!... ¡¿Y a mi qué?!... ¡Yo grito cuanto quiera y no cambies de tema!... ¡Gritos y gemidos no son lo mismo!... ¡Termina ya con ese tema, no soy tu puta, Sasuke!... ¡Vaya! ¡Entonces estás de suerte, tienes cientos y cientos de retrasadas admiradoras que encantadas se te abrirían de patas!... ¡Argh! ¡Eres un imbécil desgraciado!... ¡Te odio dattebayo!

El fuerte crujido de un aparato estrellándose violentamente contra el suelo fue el sonido consecutivo a la acalorada conversación que se había estado llevando a cabo. Luego, un venenoso gruñido y un grito de desesperación inundaron la calle que, desolada, presenciaba cada detalle de la escena, provocando que el eco del clamor retumbara entre los edificios cercanos, espantando a las aves.

Los pasos se convirtieron en bruscas pisadas que emanaban ansias asesinas, sus brazos acompañaban los movimientos tambaleándose desde adelante hacia atrás, acompañando la marcha; sus puños apretados, a pesar de la piel canela, se encontraban de un alarmante color pálido. Ambos ojos reflejaban un infierno teñido de azul y sus dientes rechinaban de tal forma que causaba escalofríos.

¡Maldito Uchiha y sus jodidos ataques de histeria!

Si bien había vivido incontables ocasiones junto al moreno en las que este se ponía en el plan de se_ñorito-perfección-sin-un-condenado-ínfimo-error _excesivo, esta vez había rayado en lo absurdo y eso era poco decir. Sasuke realmente podía convertirse en el peor bastardo insufrible sin siquiera proponérselo, era digno de admirar. Le molestaba, ¡Y vaya a saber Dios cuánto!, no había cosa peor que haber cometido un error un tanto -por no decir muy- grave y que te echaran en cara lo inútil que eras.

A diferencia del otro, Naruto Uzumaki era un joven normal: bueno en algunas cosas pero malo en otras; aplicado en pocas y desordenado en muchas. Algo ridículamente común a sus diecinueve años: Tenía sus altas; como los deportes, la cocina, su encanto, las insaciables ganas de aprender, el siempre presente entusiasmo, su blanca sonrisa o su peculiaridad al resolver problemas. Y, de igual forma, también poseía sus bajas; como su insana estupidez en algunos casos, su caligrafía, su poco sentido común, su explosivo carácter que llegaba a ser exasperante, su desprolijidad…

Sí, él era una persona como cualquiera, que, como todo ser humano, cometía errores.

En cambio su pareja, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía la maldita costumbre de querer hacerse pasar por un Dios del Olimpo: siempre perfecto, ordenado y arreglado, inteligente y eficaz, con la extraña necesidad de planear el futuro para que todo resultara tal y como él lo deseara. Necesidad que tarde o temprano, terminaba involucrándolo a él al pedirle Sasuke pequeños favores que luego se convertían en grandes deudas o magnánimos problemas.

¡Pero él no era un ser perfecto si es que eso esperaba el Uchiha!

Detuvo su andar por unos minutos. Tenía que despejarse, apartar esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza o andaría todo el día con el ceño fruncido justo como la persona a la que se encontraba maldiciendo. Tomó una abundante bocanada de aire que llenó sus pulmones completamente, retuvo el oxigeno unos segundos y luego lo dejó escapar con fuerza, dejando que su malhumor se fuera con este. Continuó exhalando e inhalando repetidas veces hasta que su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, sus cejas se elevaron y su molestia se hizo a un lado. Retomó el paso pero esta vez con mayor tranquilidad, se dedicó a observar los arboles que le acompañaban en el camino y las nubes blancas que se extendían en el cielo de diferentes formas, iluminadas por un reluciente sol que competía con su cabello amarillo.

Poco después de caminar dos cuadras entre solitarias calles, por fin llegó a la parada de autobús más cercana. Se acomodó en la banca de madera que allí se encontraba y no pudo evitar dirigir sus pensamientos a una posible resolución a su tan problemática falta.

Bien, todo había comenzado con el traslado temporal que le habían hecho al pelinegro en su trabajo. Itachi, el prodigio hermano mayor de Sasuke, le había cedido el puesto de supervisor general en la Editorial Uchiha, al ser él trasladado por su padre a la parte de publicidad. Así, Fugaku Uchiha, el estricto progenitor de ambos, podría por fin retirarse y disfrutar de la vida como jubilado, apreciando lo que alguna vez fue un sueño y terminó por convertirse en la más gustosa realidad, observando cómo ambos de sus hijos continuaban con el próspero trabajo que en un pasado él había comenzado.

Fue entonces que el menor de los Uchiha decidió mudarse a un lugar más cerca de la empresa y, de paso, más espacioso para él y Naruto: una hermosa casa de excelencia en uno de los mejores barrios privados de la ciudad. Y fue por esto mismo, sumada la nueva presión en su trabajo, que Sasuke vivía a un nivel de estrés alarmante, queriéndose ocupar de todo solo, sin siquiera hablar con Naruto para desfogarse o dándole la oportunidad de ayudarlo, cosa que irritaba al rubio de sobremanera al ver la poca confianza que Sasuke le tenía, lo que provocaba inevitables riñas entre ambos y convertían su relación en un tema delicado. Sí, su relación con el azabache estaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, en _peligro_ y ninguno parecía tener la decencia de aceptarlo y hacer algo por ello.

Orgullo masculino quizá… y, en efecto, la respuesta correcta.

Sasuke era de esas personas que brillaban por su propio ego, mirando a todo el mundo desde arriba como si no existiera un ser superior a él, con un ridículo nivel de ácida arrogancia y frialdad escalofriante. Esto lo llevaba a ser una persona poco llevadera, difícil de tratar e imposible de soportar, pero, cuando se lo proponía, el azabache podía ser cómico, amable y hasta tierno; solo que ello lo demostraba con extrañas acciones o simplemente en la cama.

Por su parte, Naruto, poseía el típico orgullo de cualquier hombre, ni muy alto pero tampoco tan bajo. Era más abierto a sus emociones y alguien con quien fácilmente podría entablarse una cómoda conversación en segundos. Además de que siempre prefería demostrar su cariño con algún presente o una ayuda. Y era justamente lo que en este caso había intentado hacer… aunque no hubiera resultado como esperaba.

Sí, él quería ayudar a su querido fanfarrón enojón para que este no cargara con todo en su espalda, demostrarle que sí podía apoyarse en él y acabar de una vez por todas con las malditas riñas diarias.

La mudanza a la nueva casa se estaba transformando en algo insufrible, ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para andar de aquí para allá transportando muebles, ropa, electrodomésticos, chucherías, vajillas, mantas, plantas, adornos y demás objetos que conformaban una lista interminable. Por lo que, pensando que sería la solución adecuada, Naruto contrató una agencia de mudanzas e intentando ahorrar lo más posible, la mas "económica" de ellas. El problema había estado en su trabajo, aquel día no había tenido tiempo para supervisar que todo llegase en buenas condiciones o que en principal, llegase al lugar destinado. Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando notó que las dos casas, tanto la que estaban a punto de dejar como la nueva, estaban completamente vacías. ¡Y Dios que sintió un paro cardíaco cuando cayó en cuenta que no había noticia de aquellos que transportaban sus cosas!

Les habían servido un buffet en bandeja de plata a cinco delincuentes que, con sonrisa en cara y todo, se habían salido muy limpiamente con la suya.

Ahora, ¿Cómo hacia para reparar terrible error?

Se habían quedado sin nada, desde indumentaria hasta tecnología de todo tipo. Aunque, si era realista, su posición económica era de las altas y recobrar sus cosas no sería un grave problema como para cualquiera, lo que sí era una pérdida de tiempo y un retraso en la vida cotidiana de ambos.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro al verse sumergido nuevamente en sus problemas sin encontrarles solución alguna. Todo ese embrollo no hacía otra cosa que causarle dolor de cabeza y más sabiéndose el responsable indiscutible de todo.

Elevó su cabeza al notar como el suelo comenzaba a vibrar y el ruido de las ruedas sobre la calle asfaltada le llegó a los oídos. Se puso de pie de forma desinteresada y alzó su brazo derecho para llamar la atención del conductor del gran vehículo. Segundos después, el autobús se detuvo justo enfrente de él y el sonido de las puertas al abrirse retumbó en sus orejas como el relinche de un caballo. Deslizó su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón hasta que sus dedos dieron con un pequeño rectángulo plástico. Lo sacó mientras comenzaba a subir vagamente los cuatro escalones hasta toparse con una pequeña maquinita. Apoyó la tarjeta hasta que el leve sonido le informó que podía ingresar libremente para disfrutar de su viaje. Fue solo en ese instante que le echó una fugaz mirada a los asientos para elegir un lugar, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era sentarse y mirar por la ventanilla hasta que su rabia desapareciera por completo. Pero, para su mala suerte, todas las butacas estaban ocupadas y tan solo había unas cuatro personas viajando de pie.

Una forzada sonrisa afloró en su rostro intentando verle el lado positivo: al menos no tendría que escabullirse entre una acalorada multitud, abultada como sardinas en lata.

Ya había escogido un lugar en donde podría quedarse parado sin estorbar el tránsito dentro del vehículo, cuando una inconfundible cabellera negra ingresó en su cuadro de visión. Se quedó estático con un poema por expresión. Y entonces, se preguntó qué había hecho él para merecer aquello… ¿El karma?, ¿Una venganza? O quizá ¿La burla de los Dioses que disfrutaban verlo sufrir?, quién sabe. El problema era que la presencia Uchiha se alzaba imponente frente a él, ignorando cada ser insignificante de manera envidiable, mientras mantenía fija su mirada en el vidrio transparente que ofrecía la perfecta vista fuera del autobús. Solo después de que este acelerara, salió de su ensoñación y aferró con fuerza uno de los tubos metálicos del techo para mantener el equilibrio mientras sentía el suelo bailarle bajo los pies, y no solo por el destruido camino por donde transitaba el ómnibus, sino que también se empleaban sus sentimientos, que, como un balde de agua fría, le habían caído y enfriado el cerebro. Hasta ese entonces, su mente había estado entretenida en repasar los problemas una y otra vez sin resolución aparente, pensando en qué podría decirle a Sasuke en cuanto se encontraran frente a frente, dispuesto a encontrar soluciones en todos los aspectos. El inconveniente venia a hacerse presente a la hora de encararle, pues no se habían visto luego del "pequeño" incidente con la agencia de mudanzas, y, después de eso, solo habían hablado una vez por una escandalosa llamada telefónica; diez minutos atrás y no había sido de las mejores charlas de su vida, para ser francos.

El de hebras azabaches alzó su mentón hasta que los ojos negros chocaron con los azules y el fuerte sonido de un trueno imaginario agitó el lugar en cuanto las cuencas se reconocieron mutuamente. En la expresión contraria, Naruto pudo definir un cambio bastante interesante y hasta cómico en cierto aspecto, pues el ciclo comenzó por una bien disimulada mueca de asombro, continuada por una de felicidad, fácilmente reemplazada por el enojo y el rencor, y luego la perturbante frialdad como perfecto final.

Sin esperar más, y ocultando su sorpresa por la entraña coincidencia, se encaminó hacia Sasuke quien ahora le observaba de reojo. Llegó a su lado y sujetó la manija del asiento próximo al que el azabache estaba aferrado. Suspiró un par de veces hasta perder la cuenta, intentando tranquilizarse mentalmente para no armar una _escenita_ en un lugar como aquel y darles el perfecto espectáculo de una relación en problemas a todos los demás pasajeros. Pensó en lo que debería decirle: ¿Tendría que disculparse? ¿O simplemente comenzar a soltar posibles soluciones que, por cierto, todavía no tenía? Tal vez sería mejor una disculpa para encarar el delicado tema… inhaló hasta llenar completamente sus pulmones de oxigeno y se dedicó a hablar.

-Sasuke, yo…-

-Cállate.- lo silenció de manera seca y fría sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo por la fiera interrupción.

-Que te calles.

-Pero… yo…

-Cierra la boca.

Bien, eso no había resultado como él esperaba. Tal vez sí una escueta respuesta, o su típico "_humph_" pero ni siquiera se dignó a oírlo. ¿Tan enfadado estaba como para ni siquiera querer escucharlo? ¿Y si Sasuke finalmente lo había dejado de amar? ¿Y si ya no quería estar a su lado?

De repente, su mente se vio invadida por cientos de preguntas espeluznantes que con tan solo pensarlas, un fuerte escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. De pronto y por primera vez, sintió miedo de acabar su relación con Sasuke, pues hasta aquel momento, nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre ello, simplemente para no caer en cuenta de la realidad y que esta no le calara los huesos por el resto de su vida. Pero al parecer ya era hora de despertar, de saber lo mal que estaban las cosas con su querido bastardo. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran.

-Dobe.

Y con el repentino llamado, volteó su cabeza con tal brusquedad que el agua que instantáneamente se había acumulado bajo sus ojos, se desbordó dejando caer del zafiro izquierdo una pequeña gotita rebelde, la cual se deslizó a gusto hasta desaparecer entre los rosados labios.

Miró a Sasuke con una tranquilidad perfectamente fingida pero que se veía destruida por las casi imperceptibles lágrimas. Este lo observó con la estupefacción plantada en todo el rostro, notando la mezcla entre dolor y temor que invadía al rubio en aquellos momentos, y confirmándole las erróneas ideas que Naruto se hacía e inevitablemente se reflejaban en los cristales que tenía por ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus brazos se movieron solos, abandonando el único soporte que le mantenía el equilibrio entre tanto zarandeo, hasta tomar el grácil cuerpo de su pareja en un tierno abrazo. Naruto finalmente rompió en un silencioso llanto que era ahogado al enterrar su rostro en las aterciopeladas telas de la camiseta del azabache, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda. Luego de unos segundos, y cesado el sollozo, ambos se separaron lo suficiente como para poder observarse a los ojos. Sasuke acercó sus dedos a los párpados de Naruto y los secó sin dejar ningún rastro húmedo, cosa que tranquilizó a este último. Se observaron disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y del silencio repentino que había inundado el lugar, un silencio que pareció único, pues sus miradas lo transmitían todo y no necesitaban palabra alguna para saber el sentimiento del contrario. Pero el cómodo mutismo se vio interrumpido por un carraspeo agrio que les llamo la atención al par de tortolitos. Naruto entonces, vio mas allá de las hebras negras, encontrándose con varios ojos que les observaban curiosos. Tragó en seco.

-Sa… Sasuke, suéltame ya.- exigió retorciéndose entre los brazos del Uchiha quien no parecía tener intenciones de aflojar el firme agarre.

-No.- se opuso prensándolo aun más contra su cuerpo.

El rubio observó la seriedad plantada en los ojos negros y pasó saliva nuevamente. Luego, con el nerviosismo erizándole los cabellos, volvió a mirar a los pasajeros que ahora encarnaban cejas y se lanzaban ojeadas incómodas entre ellos.

-¡Vaya Sasuke! ¡Pero qué cariñoso eres!- exclamó al saberse atrapado, lanzando frenéticas carcajadas, como intentando disminuir lo raro de la situación; para luego susurrarle con el ceño fruncido.- Suéltame de una vez, desgraciado.

-No.- repitió aun más seco, pero esta vez una bien disimulada sonrisa procedió la respuesta, curvando las comisuras del azabache, quien, entretenido con los estremecimientos que recorrían el cuerpo de Naruto, se deleitaba ante la situación.

-Apártate de una maldita vez. Si quieres, cuando llegamos a casa hablamos mejor del tema y luego _jugamos_ toda la noche, ¡Pero ahora contrólate!- ofreció entre murmullos, desesperado por tener a todo el autobús de espectador, incluso el conductor ojeaba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor.

El rubio observó a su pareja, impaciente por la respuesta a tan exasperada insinuación, recibiendo de parte de este una sonrisa maliciosa que le robó el aire, sintiéndose ahora, aun más desprotegido y con las esperanzas por el suelo: Sasuke estaba maquinando algo retorcido que, al menos para él, no era nada bueno. Pero aun así, dejando de lado lo malévola, sádica, pervertida y atroz que podía llegar a ser la mente del Uchiha, ¿Qué se atrevería a hacer en un lugar público? Y no cualquiera, sino un vehículo, con madres e hijos, ancianos, adolecentes y adultos de todo tipo. Sasuke no lo tocaría ni haría algo parecido; su orgullo Uchiha jamás se lo permitiría. Aunque era en casos como éste que comenzaba a dudar de su suerte.

De pronto, sintió las manos que lo mantenían prisionero deslizándose desde la parte superior de su espalda, palpando lentamente cada parte de esta mientras descendían en un descarado recorrido por su espina dorsal. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito nervioso al sentir que las extremidades de su pareja llegaban a un sitio un poco más… delicado. Luego, un jadeo sobresaltado surgió de entre sus cuerdas vocales cuando el pelinegro le apretujó ambas nalgas sin pudor alguno, acercando aun más sus cuerpos.

-¿Sabes, Naruto? Mi perdón no se gana fácilmente… Dime ¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme?- ronroneó en su oído, frotando ambas caderas, ignorando la anterior indirecta del rubio.

El susodicho, completamente avergonzado y rojo cual morrón en su mejor estado, tragó grueso al no ser capaz de pensar de manera adecuada y no lograr encontrarle una posible solución a la situación. Ya se le había propuesto a Sasuke con la condición de que primero llegaran a casa y se encerraran en la habitación, pero parecía que el ofrecimiento no estaba al alcance de los deseos de su pareja.

¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? ¿Golpearlo y emprender una patética huida?

Se abofeteó mentalmente, tanta sangre subiéndosele a la cabeza comenzaba a afectarle. Pero aun así, el hecho de intentar encontrar una salida a la circunstancias se le hacia una idea muy lejana e irrealizable, además de que estaba seguro que el azabache no se lo pondría fácil tampoco.

¿Qué ocurriría si tan solo se dejaba hacer? ¿Si complacía a su amado dejando de lado los motivos y los lugares? ¿Qué tan malo… podría ser?

**.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.**

Un grito desgarrador retumbó entre las paredes de una hermosa construcción. De muros anchos y firmes, el hecho de escuchar semejante clamor a tales tonos era algo simplemente grotesco y por demás extraño, pues esto parecía solo ocurrir cuando un bramido poseía la potencia del rugido del rey de la selva.

Suspiró, preparándose tanto mental como físicamente para lo que seguiría luego del alarido ensordecedor. Respiró y respiró hasta que las pisadas del diablo resonaron por toda la casa, haciéndose cada vez más potentes a medida que el individuo comenzaba a acercarse.

-Al parecer ya se enteró.- le comentó al aire.

Segundos después, un ser con pinta de Lucifer en sus estados más tétricos y espeluznantes, le encaraba inhalando y exhalando cual toro encolerizado.

-¡Sasuke Teme!- exclamó eufórico.- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultarme esto, bastardo?!- reclamó enseñándole una gran pieza de papel blanco con grandes letras negras que rezaban:

"_¡Sexo en el autobús!"_

El aludido tuvo que voltear su cabeza a un lado para que su rubio novio fuera incapaz de ver la sonrisa burlesca que se le fue imposible contener.

-Tranquilo, Dobe.- respondió luego.- Ese periódico es de hace una semana y nadie le prestó ni le prestará atención a ese artículo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Más de medio país lee el periódico!- vociferó nuevamente, a punto de perder su cordura y cometer un homicidio, pero se contuvo de ahorcarlo para hablar como gente civilizada.- Lo que me preocupa es nuestra reputación, Sasuke. Dudo que les agrade ese artículo a mis jefes, y de ti no sé qué pensará tu hermano.

El Uchiha se levantó con elegancia de la comodidad del sillón donde se hallaba tomando su matutino café negro, y emprendió paso hacia Naruto que continuaba observándolo con una fiereza muy bien disimulada. Apoyó la taza en la mesada más cercana y atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso pasional que derrochaba dulzura y deseo.

-No te preocupes, no habrán muchas personas enteradas de nuestra _aventura_ en el autobús.- dijo en tono sugerente y seguro, trasmitiendo el sentimiento de que se encontraba convencido de sus palabras. –Además, sabes que me trae sin cuidado lo que Itachi piense de mi persona. Y, si por alguna extraña razón tienes algún problema en tu trabajo, Sasuke Uchiha irá personalmente a tener una seria conversación con el gerente.- aclaró con su mejor pose prepotente y la mirada de rey altanero que siempre adornaba su rostro. –Ya es hora de irme.

Naruto suspiró viendo cómo su arrogante pareja se alejaba por el largo pasillo que dirigía a la entrada. Luego se sirvió un vaso de leche fresca y se acomodó en el sofá del living mientras tomaba el mando de la televisión.

Feliz.

Así era como se sentía. Las cosas con Sasuke habían tomado un mejor rumbo, continuaban con sus inevitables riñas, pero ahora no eran más que arranques estúpidos al sus personalidades chocar cotidianamente. Por fortuna, recuperar cosas materiales no fue un problema ya que los padres de ambas partes de la pareja tuvieron la amabilidad y decencia de ayudar a sus retoños. Por lo que en menos de dos semanas, él y Sasuke disfrutaban de su casa nueva con muebles en el mismo estado, también se tomaron un tiempo para ir de compras y así montar nuevamente sus roperos con nuevas prendas, aunque a Naruto no le agradase mucho la idea. Al fin y al cabo, todo había resultado bien y su relación estaba encarando un buen camino.

Con una amplia sonrisa se dedicó a disfrutar de los aparatosos programas de televisión cuando uno en especial le llamó la atención. Era de esas típicas emisiones televisivas noticieras en las que se hablaba de puros asesinatos o chismeríos de cuarta. En esta oportunidad, se encontraba un señor de cabello gris y cara de pocos amigos, comentando sobre la adolescencia y las hormonas de los jóvenes de la "_nueva generación_" mientras una mujer rubia con cuerpo de plástico ante tantas operaciones, le escuchaba y opinaba de vez en cuando. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Naruto y le plantó la cara de idiota en unos segundos, sino la imagen que se exhibía detrás del hombre cuarentón, sumado el titulo del tema que estaban discutiendo los anfitriones:

"_Una pareja de jóvenes llevó a cabo un acto sexual en un vehículo público_."

-¡SASUKE MALDITO BASTARDO!

**_HYG__~¤~¤~¤~HYG_****_~¤~¤~¤~HYG_****_~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

¡Buenas! ¿Como están? Ha pasado un tiempo.

Bien, este es el "especial" de mi parte con respecto al día mas esperado del año: "Sasunaru Day!"

Estoy rezando porque les haya agradado y entretenido. Este fic. es lo más tranquilo que he hecho hasta ahora, pues me lo he tomado con mucha calma. Si les soy sincera, en sus principios iba a tener Lemon pero luego lo descarté completamente; ¿Cómo carajo iba a hacer un _buen_ Lemon cuando están teniendo sexo en un autobús? Me dio mucha flojera y... ¡Por favor no me maten!

¡En fin! Esto es lo que hay, muchas gracias por leer y les agradecería aun mas si me dejaran algún comentario.

__» "Me atormenta tu amor que no me sirve de puente porque un puente no se sostiene de un solo lado" ___«_____

**_HotaRu YaOiGirL_**


End file.
